


Quantum Attraction

by havocthecat



Series: The Dorkverse [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Het, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam and Daniel could have gotten together in the Moebiusverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/178854.html).

You can't help but notice that Jack O'Neill is an attractive man. But his sloppiness and his attitude rapidly cure you of any possibility of admiring the man. Jerk.

You get back to Colorado Springs with Daniel, and decide you can't face the derisive looks from the military and that _sleaze_ McKay, who reminds you of one or two (or, to be honest, at least a dozen) professors you had in college. The two of you find a likely-looking restaurant, someplace named O'Malley's, and decide to get dinner. You're both too bitter for words, at least until a couple of beers loosen you both up. You always knew you were a cheap drunk; you didn't know anyone else had as low a tolerance for alcohol consumption until you met Daniel.

"See, the thing is," you finally say, putting your beer down on the table a _little_ too hard. "They don't like us because we're smarter than they are. I mean, you--your theories were _right_ the whole time."

Daniel stares at the mouth of his beer bottle glumly. "Not like anyone's ever going to know it," he says. "And they're trying to push us off to the side. Us! And we're _on_ that tape."

"That isn't me," you say. "Did you see her? How--how--" Words fail you, just for an instant, until your beer-soaked synapses finally fire. "She was gorgeous! And confident! I bet _she_ never had anyone steal her theories just because she's a woman."

Daniel blinks at you. "Someone stole your theories?" he asks.

You nod, trying to blink back tears and failing miserably, so you scrub them away with the back of your hand.

"Well, that's just _wrong_ ," Daniel says indignantly. "Isn't there someone you can complain to or something?"

"He's the head of the Aerospace Department," you say. "No one will listen to a lousy fact-checker's word over his."

"I don't think you're lousy," Daniel says. "I think you're great."

You smile awkwardly, taken completely aback. No one compliments you. Except Rodney McKay, and you may be a lousy back-office fact-checker instead of the astronaut you dreamed of being as a girl, but you know he's not _really_ complimenting you. "No, I'm not," you say, taking another drink of your beer and just knowing in your gut that you're going to regret this in the morning. "I'm frumpy, and I'm too smart for my own good, and I can't stand up for myself at _all_ , and--" You don't even think about whether or not you should say it. "I'm a virgin." Oh, God. You realize just how badly your brain has disconnected from your mouth. You're really, really going to hate yourself tomorrow morning.

"Oh, God," says Daniel. And you realize, underneath the dorky glasses and the goofy hair, that he's actually kind of cute. "I didn't need to know that."

You're blushing. You can feel the heat in your cheeks, just like you always do when you blush. "Oh, God," you echo, grimacing and standing--or, at least, trying to stand. You're not really able to do it without wobbling. "I really shouldn't have said that. I should go."

Daniel stands too, and he catches your arm, just before you fall. You'd smile at him gratefully, but right now all you want to do is _leave_ , not to think about those other versions of yourselves. The ones who're confident, the ones who saved the world constantly, who had charisma. The ones who _mattered_. "I've gotta go," you say, pulling your arm away and staggering towards the bar. You may be drunk, but you're not stupid. You'll call a cab, you'll go back to the adequate, if cheap, hotel room that Major Davis installed you in when you got to Colorado, and you'll fall asleep. And if you wake up tomorrow with a pounding headache and dying of embarrassment, so what? It's not like you don't die a little bit every time you come on to a guy and get rejected.

Not that you realized you were coming onto Daniel until after you'd done it in the most awkward, humiliating way possible, of course. That very instant, you swear off alcohol in all forms for the rest of your life.

Daniel stands at the table, staring forlornly at you through those _glasses_ he hides behind, and you go back to your hotel room. You're half-undressed, wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of panties--white cotton, because it's _comfortable_ , even if it's boring--when you hear a knock on the door. And even though you've mostly sobered up, you open the door anyway, forgetting to put your glasses back on. So you open the door in your long, black t-shirt with the glow-in-the-dark Milky Way constellation on it, and there's Daniel, standing there in his slacks and his button-up shirt, minus the argyle sweater vest.

Which, come to think of it, you realize he looked kind of cute in. Not that you've ever thought geeky was cute before, but as a thirty-something virgin, you were willing to settle. But Daniel's such a nice guy, that with him, maybe you won't just be settling. Too bad you and your big mouth screwed that up.

You stand there staring at each other for nearly a full minute, and then start talking simultaneously. "I'm sorry--" you blurt out, just as Daniel asks if you're okay.

You're not, but you won't let him know that. You never let anyone know that.

"Um, do you want to come in?" you ask, and he nods and steps past you, inside your hotel room. He's actually making eye contact. Either he's a gentleman, or he's not interested. You're pretty sure it's the latter.

"So, um, do you want something to drink?" you ask. There may not be a mini-bar here, but you brought a twelve-pack of soda and some instant coffee. Plus water's always plentiful and available.

"Um, no, thanks," says Daniel, shaking his head and staring down at the floor. He takes a step closer to you, and your breath catches just a little. He's--really attractive. "I, um--" And then you're both kissing. You're not really sure who made the first move, you or him, but he's got his arms around you, and while you're not really sure what to do with your arms--you flailed them about ineffectually for a couple of seconds before settling for putting your hands on his waist--and you don't think either of you are going to be letting go for a while. His tongue is sliding past your lips, and traces the edge of your teeth before kissing you more deeply. Just that makes you fairly sure he's done this before, and that he's probably better at it than you.

But you don't care. Because he's a guy, and because he likes you for you, you're pretty certain, and he's kissing you. And you're just drunk enough to believe that maybe, just maybe, things will all work out, and he can teach ESL while you fact-check your life away, but maybe you'll have each other, and it'll all be okay then. Your whole life won't have been a waste compared to _hers_.

Daniel's hands slide down over your covered shirt, and you thank God you kept up with that gym membership despite the constant pressure to throw that extra few hours a week you use staying healthy--statistics show that more women have heart attacks than men these days--into getting yet another one of your theory-stealing louse of a boss' articles proofed and ready for publication. It feels nice, but then he slides his hands _up_ , under your shirt, and suddenly your skin is on fire. You gasp against Daniel's lips, and your hands clench on his waist, which must have been the right thing to do, because he pulls you closer, and--oh, God, is that an _erection_ you're feeling against your thigh right now?

This isn't heaven, but you think it's pretty damn close. He's pretty well-muscled for an ESL teacher, you discover when you take one hand and run it from his bicep, down his forearm, and then you're holding his hand. You're holding Daniel's hand, and he's stopped kissing you--only just for a minute, you hope--and staring into your eyes with this deep, serious expression that has you wondering if he's the first guy that's really _seeing_ you for you. And you're pretty sure he is. "Sam?" he asks. "Are you okay with this?"

You smile, and his eyes light up. "I like you, Daniel," you say, and good girls _don't_ sleep with ESL teachers they've just met a few days ago, but you're so tired of being plain ol' Sam Carter. You wonder if _she_ would have slept with _him_ within a few days of meeting him, and decide it doesn't really matter. You're you, and she's her, and it's what you do that counts. "So let's, um, do this, and not really analyze it too closely." And you think that might be possible, despite the fact that you're both PhDs and therefore have a tendency to overanalyze _everything_ too closely.

He tugs your hands, and you both lay down on the bed. You take his glasses off, and put them on the end table next to yours. The lights are on, but they're kind of dim anyway--Major Davis _really_ didn't care about your accommodations, only that you be at the NORAD base to see the tape with your other selves, the ones that you decide not to think about right now. Major Davis is pretty much a jerk. Maybe there's another Major Davis too, one without the stupid moustache and the attitude.

But that doesn't matter, because Daniel lifts your shirt up, and over your head, and off, and you're lying there, wearing nothing but a pair of white cotton panties, and he's staring at you like you're beautiful.

You. Beautiful. And you're astonished to realize that, yeah, maybe you _are_ beautiful. Maybe.

He shakes his head and snaps himself out of his reverie, and undoes the buttons on his shirt. Something inside you gives you the courage to sit up and push his shirt off his arms, and--wow. He's-- Wow. You'd think about it more, but he bends down and gently kisses you, leaning you back down onto the bed. You can feel a warmth between your legs when you shift, especially now that he's started kissing his way down your body. He pays attention to your breasts for a few minutes, and you can't stop gasping every time he licks and sucks at your nipples, but then he moves farther down, kissing your stomach, and then he's taking off your panties.

You might have thought how unfair it was that he still has his pants on while you're naked, but your legs are spread gently apart and he's kissing you down _there_. Your back arches, and your body isn't under your conscious control any more. Your hips are writhing, and you're fairly sure that those high-pitched sounds are coming from _your_ throat. Then Daniel slides one finger gently--very gently--inside you, and starts moving while he closes his lips around your clitoris, and something inside you shatters. You scream as the waves break over you, and as everything settles down and you look at him with a sleepy smile, he smirks up at you, just a little.

But it's not mean, just-- He looks pleased with himself that he could make you feel so good. So you don't hide your face, or kick him out, you just chuckle a bit and run your hand through his hair. "You are such a _guy_ ," you say, and you're not really sure when you lost your shyness around him. But you have.

"Sam," he says, and his voice got lower, and softer, and really, really _intense_ so you tug on his forearm, and he moves back up next to you. Which is good, because it makes it easier to pull at the buckle of his belt. He helps you tug his pants down, and he kicks them off. He has an embarrassing moment where he has to stop staring at you because he forgot to take his shoes off before he tried to take his pants off, but that's all right. When he's naked, you've got a minute to just stare at him as he climbs back into bed with you. "Sam, are you sure about this?" he asks. "It's going to--I mean, you're a virgin, it's probably going to hurt."

You nod, and bite your lip. "Do you have a--"

Daniel shakes his head. "I don't have a condom. I mean, it's been so long since I--" He pauses, and looks at you. "I can get dressed and go get one, there's a gas station right down the street, I'm sure they--" You kiss him. You'd worry about a condom--always be prepared--and you're not even on the Pill, but for once in your life, you're not going to be too-cautious and too-careful, and you're pretty sure you won't regret it.

"Daniel, I'm a virgin. I'm not worried about my carrying any diseases. And you don't seem like the type to be irresponsible about it either. And I'm way past the time in my cycle that I have to worry about getting pregnant." Plus you're in your thirties, so even if you do get pregnant, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have someone to take care of. Maybe you'd be less alone.

"I'm, uh-- Yeah, I got tested, I--" You kiss him again, because while the stammering is really endearing, you just had the first orgasm of your life that a guy participated in, and it was good. You want _more_ , even if intercourse isn't likely to be all that fun the first time. And he kisses you back, one arm around you and holding you close, and his other hand kneads your breast. His fingers flick back and forth across your nipple, and you sigh into his mouth. He's very hard, and you're curious, so you reach down and wrap a hand around his cock. Now he's groaning, and his skin is so soft, so you move your hand gently up and down a few times, and Daniel pulls away from kissing you with a strangled gasp. "God, Sam, it's been a _really_ long time, I don't know how long I can--"

You've never been this open with a guy before, but it's all right, because apparently you were close in another timeline. And because he's sticking up for you in _this_ timeline. And because you like him. "Okay," you say, trying not to show that your're nervous, because you want this, you do, it's just--new.

"I should--" He moves and kneels in front of you, nudging your knees apart so he can be in between your legs. "This'll be easier if I'm on top, especially for the first time." And he lays down on top of you, his chest pressed against yours, and his cock is pressed right at your opening, which feels even better than his tongue and his lips and his fingers felt there. But then he starts pressing into you, slowly, so very, very slowly, and you can't help it, you whimper in pain, so he stops. "Sam?" he asks, staring worriedly at you and the tears in your eyes. "Sam, are you okay? Should I stop?"

You shake your head. "No," you say. "Don't stop, just--be careful."

"I am," he says. "I promise, I am, but it's going to hurt, and I don't want to--"

"It's okay," you tell him. "Biology is what it is." So he nods determinedly and laces his fingers through yours with one hand, and braces his other hand on the bed. His hips move forward, and you can feel him sliding deeper into you, and it _hurts_ , but something about it feels good too. Suddenly Daniel's all the way inside you, and you think to yourself that this is what all the fuss is about? And he moves slowly out, just a little, and with a gentle thrust of his hips again, he moves back inside you, and you whimper, but this time it's not all in pain. He doesn't notice this time, because his eyes are closed and the look on his face is ecstatic. He moves a bit faster, and with a bit more force, and pretty soon he's thrusting into you and it hurts, but you're moving your hips against his anyway, because you think that's maybe what you're supposed to do. His breathing comes faster and more ragged, and suddenly his entire body tenses up, and he pushes into you one last time and stays there, then relaxes on top of you.

So that was what sex was like. It was nice being close to someone, but you wonder why everyone gets all hot and bothered over it. You smile as Daniel opens his eyes and looks at you--almost worshipfully? Which reminds you of the orgasm you had earlier, and how good it was, and you think that you'll have to continue the experiment to find out. It even looks like maybe he wants to continue the experiment too. "Hey," he says softly. "I'm, um, sorry you didn't--" He blushes at you, and you're relieved to know you're not the only one that's slightly embarrassed. "It's, um, usually better after the first time."

And he pulls out of you, and you feel--odd. Like you _should_ feel different, but you don't, and while something's changed, the big change maybe happened a couple of days ago, when you saw the tape of your other self. "Wow," you say anyway, because you're pretty sure you should say something, but you don't know what.

"Wait, here," says Daniel, standing up. "Okay?" You feel something sticky between your legs, and you don't look down at it. Instead, you stare at Daniel, naked and walking--too fast--into the bathroom. The water's running, and he comes back out a few minutes later, carrying a plain white washcloth. He's dampened it with warm water, and he kneels between your legs again, and gently cleans the messy, sticky stuff off your thighs and--and everyplace else. You _definitely_ don't look at it; you're pretty sure there's blood, which has always made you squeamish. He takes it back in the bathroom and rinses it out.

When he comes back out, he stands, naked and looking like he feels extremely awkward. You resist the urge to dive under the covers and hide. "I, could, uh--" He gestures at the door. "Unless you want me to, uh?" It's so nice to know you're not the only one sailing uncharted waters here.

"Stay," you tell him. "Please." He climbs into bed with you, and then you both dive under the covers, because you're naked and it's early spring in Colorado, and it's getting a bit chilly. It hits you--again--you're naked, and you're _finally_ not a virgin any more. And you like this guy, he's not one of the lonely, faintly pudgy and unattractive contractors at work you contemplated sleeping with just to get it over with and out of the way. You're going to be spending the whole night with him. You reach out and turn off the light, then snuggle up under the covers with Daniel. He holds you and you fall asleep with him. Maybe this isn't the "right" timeline, at least not according to the tape, but things feel pretty right to you about now. \--end--


End file.
